


The Other London

by Mercia12591



Series: The Austenshire Series [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia12591/pseuds/Mercia12591
Summary: After their engagement is announced at the Midsummer's Ball, another trip to London gives Charlotte a glimpse of what she may expect of life as the future Mrs. Parker...





	The Other London

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am almost two weeks on from that awful finale and I'm still mad as hell, in fact, I'm angrier than ever after reading some of Andrew Davies Sanditon interviews. The bloody bastard knew exactly what he was doing, he's almost gleeful about holding a propper ending hostage just because he can. In one interview, given before the first episode even aired, he made it abundantly clear that this was Andrew Davies' Sanditon, not Jane Austen's.
> 
> And yet, like an addict, I'm so desperate to see Sidney and Charlotte again that I signed the petition below in the desperate hope that S2 may bring us the ending we all crave. I even got my family to sign it. LOL
> 
> http://chng.it/c6QNSy2X2T
> 
> So if you're so inclined please sign.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and wonderful comments on this series.

Mister Sidney Parker was due to leave Sanditon Austenshire for business in London a few days after the Midsummer's Ball where he and Charlotte's engagement was officially announced. As the Lady Aurthoress promised there were no fires or other calamities to mar the night and yet as the day of Sidney's departure drew near, Charlotte could not help, but feel a fist of fear clamp around her heart.

Logically Charlotte knew that the cruel and sadistic Mr. Davies had no more power in this realm and his mechanizations could not change the true end of her and Sidney's story, but Episode 8 had left a scar none the less and her trepidation remained.

Mister Sidney Parker had long since gotten into the habit of watching Miss Charlotte Heywood closely and it wasn't one he intended to give up now that the lady in question was officially his fiance. Thus Sidney noticed Charlotte's agitation and guessing the cause, took immediate steps toward a remedy.

Though his business in London could regrettably not be delayed a letter to Lady Susan soon brought a favorable reply to the effect that 'Dearest Charlotte' would be most welcome to stay with her in London while Sidney took care of business. Lady Susan also hinted that this might be the perfect time to introduce the soon-to-be Mrs. Parker to London society and maybe endeavor to show Charlotte a side of the city that might be more to her liking than what she'd already seen.

It was a suggestion Sidney was very much in favor of, seeing that he and Charlotte would be spending at least a couple of months in London each year once they were married. While Sanditon was beginning to grow on Sidney (mostly, he had to concede, due to Charlotte's presence here) most of his business interests were and would remain in London for the foreseeable future. It would benefit them both if Charlotte could learn to appreciate London, even if she never loved it as she did Sanditon.

As it turned out Miss Charlotte Heywood was more than amenable to rediscover London with Sidney by her side and seeing Lady Susan again only sweetened the deal. The couple thus set out for London and their journey proceeded smoothly, with Sidney's shoulder proving a very comfortable pillow for Charlotte when she fell asleep about ¾ into the trip.

He woke her gently as they entered London and Sidney watched with some satisfaction as Charlotte took in the sights and sounds of the upper-crust neighborhoods. He might be able to persuade Charlotte to enjoy London yet. 

Charlotte had an inkling that Sidney was well-off, but the sight of the huge house in Governor Square, Mayfair put any doubts firmly to rest. ''Do you like it?'' Sidney asked as the carriage moved into an elegantly paved courtyard.

''Like it?'' Charlotte gasped. ''I don't know how anyone could find it anything, but magnificent...''

'' High praise indeed,'' Sidney said with a boyish grin, clearly pleased with her reaction.

She looked at him, eyes wide. ''This is your house?''

He nodded. ''And pretty soon it will be your house too,'' he reminded her with a smile.

Two lines of servants had already gathered in the courtyard and were waiting to welcome the young master and future mistress home. Mr. Parker had written of his engagement to Mrs. Hurst, the housekeeper and all the servants were eager to set eyes on the young woman who managed to snare their Master's heart.

The carriage came to a stop and Sidney and Charlotte disembarked and Sidney pulled his fiance's arm through his, giving her an encouraging smile as he led her on to introduce her to the servants who all soon found themselves charmed by the warm, unassuming young woman.

***

Lady Susan arrived at Hyatt House, as previously arranged, in time for afternoon tea with Mrs. Hurst managing quite an impressive spread. Sidney joined the two women for a time and Lady Susan took the opportunity to deliver an engraved invitation from the Prince Regent himself to dinner at Carlton House two days hence.

'' His Highness has heard a lot about both of you and is very desirous to meet you.'' Lady Susan said with a smile. ''We do hope you can make it.''

Sidney shared a look with his fiance who at that moment looked adorably amazed. ''We'd be delighted to attend thank you, Lady Susan.''

He left a few minutes later to get a start on his business, greeting his fiance with a chaste, but lingering kiss and promising to call on her at Lady Susan's house in Berkley square that evening.

“Well Charlotte,” Lady Susan said with a twinkle in her eye, ''we have a busy few days ahead of us. I hope you're up for it.”

“Absolutely, Lady Susan,” Charlotte said, her eyes sparkling. “I'm always up for an adventure!”

***

And what an adventure it turned out to be, there were various shopping trips with Lady Susan to the most prestigious warehouses and a trip to the National Museum, for which Sidney joined them, delighting in Charlotte's reactions. She was a wonder and with every moment he fell deeper in love with her. Never was this truer than at the Carlton House dinner.

Sidney found the prince tedious company, but ever conscious of the man's usefulness, to both Tom and himself he kept his pose. As for Charlotte, she took in everything around her with the doe-eyed innocence of a child, artlessly charming everyone in her wake. The Prince Regent it seemed was no exception. 

“She's a treasure, Mister Parker! How fortunate for you to have found her!” the Regent remarked as he and Sidney observed Charlotte and Lady Susan taking a turn about the room, stopping to chat with all the most influential people.

“Indeed your Highness,” Sidney replied, finding himself, for once in whole-hearted agreement with the man, “I am the most fortunate of men.”

“To be able to marry where your heart truly lies,” the Regent said somewhat wistfully, ''is surely one of life's greatest joys, never take it for granted Mister Parker.”

The day after the Regent's dinner Sidney surprised Charlotte with the first edition of Homer's Odyssey and marveled in the way her eyes lit up as if he'd just presented her with the world's greatest jewel.

“Read to me,” she entreated. Sidney found he could not deny her and thus a pleasant morning was spend in this way. That afternoon, their last in London for a while Sidney took Charlotte to the renowned Gunter's Tea room at Number 7 Berkley Square where he encouraged her to try every flavor of ice cream until she found the one she liked most.

''You spoil me, Mr. Parker,'' she told him a faint blush on her cheeks as she finally settled on choc-mint.

'' I merely begin as I mean to go on, Miss Heywood,'' he informed her smoothly, eyes sparkling, drinking in the sight of her savoring every mouthful of the new dessert. Charlotte Heywood was everything he never knew he needed.

'' You know, I think I may learn to like London after all,'' she told him with a wistful smile.


End file.
